


A Rude Awakening

by Catminty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fisting, Humor, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catminty/pseuds/Catminty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never fun walking in on your parent getting some action. Kink request fill!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> _So, Soundwave is currently getting pounded in by Megatron (or some other mech if you prefer). While they are fragging, Rumble and/or Frenzy accidentally pop out of the chest. They weren't aware what was going on before jumping out. What happens next?_
> 
> _Anonauthor’s choice into making this crack or dark or something. Maybe the cassettes want to join in, or they think it’s gross. Or maybe they think their master is getting raped, maybe Soundwave actually is or anything!_   
>  _AA can have it turn in a threesome (or foursome) or stop the action because of cassette appearance. You decide :)_
> 
> _Method: Sticky_
> 
> _Do not want: The animal cassettes “joining in”. Too close to bestiality._
> 
> Link: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/11776.html?thread=13690624#t13690624

It had been such a peaceful recharge, too.

Bright lights made Frenzy's vision blur into a conglomerate of agony in the first few moments after he was so rudely woken. Somewhere at the side, Rumble groaned in equal parts suffering. At least he wasn't the only one. 

The world felt topsy-turvy in all the wrong ways, almost like the punishment the morning after he blitzed his processor on energon or speed patches. Mech, what Frenzy wouldn't do to have one of those right about then...

Someone said something, though it came out more like 'rggle grrgle' than anything else. Great. He groggily started an audio reboot while the rest of his frame worked toward coming fully online.

Frag his head hurt. Frenzy pushed his hand to his forehead in an attempt to calm whatever was in there--it felt like a glitchmouse was loose in his processor. A hungry glitchmouse with claws and a bad attitude. He furrowed his brows when his hand smacked against the floor en route to his head. Oh. That would explain the pain. He landed on his fragging head. 

Swearing, Frenzy shifted backward slightly to try to right himself. Physics decided to be a fragger, and he successfully managing to slam his aft and legs onto the unforgiving, hard floor. Defeated, the red Cassetticon laid flat and wallowed in his misery. What a wonderful way to wake up.

Clank...clank.

Face scrunched, Frenzy did his best to ignore the rustling nearby. It was a fairly quiet sound, something that would normally be easy to ignore. There was this slight rattling, too. Frenzy grinned despite his pain. Screamer probably torqued off Megs again and got beat to slag. He wanted to check it out. After his processor stopped tearing itself in half. 

But then there was Rumble being annoying. His brother was good at that when he wanted to be, but it wasn't usually directed at him. The purple Cassetticon tapped on Frenzy's shoulder lightly once, then moved on to nudging him. 

"Frag off, 'm awake," Frenzy muttered grumpily. 

Someone gasped a breathy intake nearby. Oh, now that was a sound he didn't mind. If there was one kind of sound he knew, that was the sounds of fragging. Heat coiled in Frenzy's belly as he picked up on barely-gasps and obnoxiously wet slides of something he felt increasingly inclined to watch. Granted, it wouldn't be anything new. The twins often camped out in the vents to watch all of the disgusting things Decepticons did to each other, willing or not. 

But then Rumble had to go grab his arm and pull his frame like an aft. Frenzy jerked his arm away and turned to glare at his annoying brother. "Ow! That hurt you fra--"

Only to lose his train of thought in a horrible traffic accident involving twenty-seven vehicles, a flock of geese, and a penny on the train track. 

At first he only saw Rumble standing there all nervous with his back to the sounds of interface. Okay. Weird, but not too bad. Then he saw legs. Legs that were connected to hips. Hips that showcased some _eager_ spikes. Alright, that's just fine. So they somehow ended up up-close and personal to the show. They'd fallen through the vents before. 

But then Frenzy made the biggest mistake of his function by turning around. Because there, draped over a barrel, was Soundwave. 

Their Bossbot was laying belly up over the curve of a turned barrel, chest pushed up obscenely high and cassette deck flared open for all the world to see. Even though his facemask was firmly in place, Frenzy could tell Soundwave was barely in control of himself by the way his entire body vibrated. A hard, fast slosh came from the peak of the mech's arched body. The red Cassetticon watched in paralyzingly horror as Soundwave arched with the thrust, wrists straining in their bound position on the floor. 

Jaw dropping in horror, Frenzy slowly looked up at the mechs surrounding their host. Scrapper, Bonecrusher, Mixmaster, Scavenger, Long Haul...frag. All of the Constructicons were there, clustered in a loose circle of excited EM fields and enough charge to power a small squishy town for a week. None of them seemed to notice the traumatized little Cassetticons slowly inching away from the scene that would likely scar them for life. No. Rather, all optics--including the twins' fearful own--were glued to the sight of Hook slowly sliding his hand out of Soundwave's obscenely stretched valve only to slam it back inside, embedding half of his arm in the process. 

Oh pits. Oh Primus. They had to get out of there. Frenzy clambered to his feet, grabbing blindly for his equally horrified brother. They back peddled slowly, too damaged to turn away and run when they saw Soundwave's abdominal plating push upwards with a particularly deep fisting. 

Frag. Soundwave was completely _gone._ The tapedeck's visor flared between pink and white between thrusts that rolled his frame over the barrel and caused his wrists to strain in their tightly-bound hold. 

Rumble tripped over the doorway's tracks as they continued back peddling. Shaking profusely, Frenzy heaved his brother up and pulled them out the door, away from the nightmarish visage of watching their creator get fisted with an audience. Fisting that would likely evolve into a full-fledged gang bang if the excited Constructicons were anything to go by. 

"I think he's ready, Bonecrusher."

Frenzy cursed their small stature and his inability to run away faster. He tugged his stunned twin along in desperation. Rumble really needed to pull himself together and wait until they got further away--like on the other side of the planet--before he had his mental breakdown. Because they needed to get out of there. Frenzy shuddered in disgust. He'd need to replace his audios after hearing his creator's vocalizer squeal to static around the same time heavy clangs started. 


End file.
